The tradgic life of Hikari
by Minakoritasuki
Summary: This story is about a girl who's parents are killed by Arachnophobia and now it's up to her to stop them all while finding her childhood friend HIkaru! And possibly falling in love with kid? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ATSHUSHI AKHUBO HAS THAT HONOR.
1. Hikari's daring escape!

**CHAPTER 1: THE DARING ESCAPE FROM ARACHNOPHOBIA?**

*HIKARIS POV*

"Damn! They're catching up!" I cursed under my breath as I swerved past the tree's right into a huge mud pile. "DAMMIT! COME ON! DON'T GET STUCK NOW! STUPID MOTOR BIKE!" The blue motor bike I had stolen from arachnes base was now stuck in the deep chocolate brown mud. No hope of getting it out now. And I _still _had to find Hikaru!

Let me rewind real quick so you can understand what's going on.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hikari Chan, hurry up, you don't want to be late do you? Your father's waiting." My mom shouted upstairs impatiently.

"Right mom! Just let me finish my fathers day card. Annnddd, DONE! WOOO!" I shouted happily. I grinned at my Father's day card and hugged it to my chest. Dad was going to love this card! I put as much artistic talent in it as a 12 year old could. My family always said I had artistic talent, so this pretty much convinced me to!

"Loud as always Hikari Chan. Ha-ha, I can hear you from all the way down stairs, now lets get a move on!" I heard my mom say as I ran downstairs.

"Right! Lets go!" Just then someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!"

When I opened the door, Hikaru, my childhood friend, stepped inside.

"Hey." he said, "What's up?" I smiled back and fist bumped him. We always did that when we saw each other.

"Nothing, just getting ready to visit my dad. He says Arachne won't let him leave for holiday, so we're going to see him." there's something I should let you guys know, you see, a few years ago, my parents couldn't find jobs because we owed debt. Arachnes organization had found this out, and offered my dad a job. Arachne wasn't back yet. So my father had started working there. But he was never aloud to leave, we could only visit him. But recently, Arachne was revived, and is now back at the organization. I hate her and her stupid organization for making him stay there. Me and my mom weren't supposed to tell ANYONE that my dad was working for them, but I had to tell Hikaru, he's my closest and best friend. I needed to tell him. WE just have to make sure Arachne never finds out.

"Can I come with you guys?" Hikaru asked, mostly towards my mom.

"Well, Hikaru kun….I would love for you to, but, I can't risk Arachne finding out, you could get hurt. I'm sorry" My mom patted his long brown hair. He was taller then me, but way shorter then my mom. And he HATED having his head pat. I burst out laughing at his expression, then forced myself to calm down when he gave me the, "Ill kill you look"

"B…but mom." I tried to talk through my giggles, "He can wait in the car. Pleaseee!" I pleaded. Hikaru and I gave our puppy dog eyes and my mom finally gave in.

"Fine." She said, putting her hand to her head. "But he has to stay in the car, we have to be careful." Hikaru and I slapped high fives and ran outside to the car. My backpack was thumping against my back. It had my sketch pad, some money from my birthday last year, pencils, and my Father's day card in it. I never went anywhere without my sketch pad or my backpack.

It took about an hour just to drive to Arachnes secret base. When we had got there, I told Hikaru we'd be out before he knew it, and he nodded. We had to hike through the rest of the swampy area because the car couldn't drive through it. That took a few minutes. I glanced back and saw Hikaru in the car window, he waved, then ducked down. This place was secret but we got used to the area. We rang the bell on Arachnes huge doors. I was always afraid of coming here because I was afraid we'd get hurt by some idiot guard. But Arachne promised my family we would be perfectly safe. Ha, the lies people throw at you.

So mosquito answered, and me and my mom looked down at him.

"Ah, hello mosquito sama. May we talk to my husband?" My mom asked politely. Mosquito glanced at both of us, then shook his head.

"Hello yakamawa family. Happy fathers day." Mosquito said as he took his hat off. I cringed at his horrid voice and shiny bald spot.

"Uh, thank you Mosquito, may we speak with my husband?" my mom tried again.

"It's Mosquito SAMA." Mosquito said sternly.

"Ah, yes sorry Mosquito Sama. Very sorry! May we speak with my husband please?" My mom was starting to get irritated.

"No. You cannot." Mosquito stated this very stern.

"Wh…why not? You guys said we could when my husband first started working here! You PROMISED!" My mom was starting to shout, and I grabbed her hand. I glanced back and saw Hikaru watching with a cautious eye.

"You cannot see him, because he has been sacrificed to the Kishin. That is why." Mosquito turned around and began walking away. I stopped breathing for a second and tried to absorb what I had just heard. Sacrificed? That meant….my dad…was dead? I felt a lump in my throat and tears started streaming down.

"You murderer." Me and my mom both said this in unison, but didn't notice. My mom's face was twisted and tears were streaming down fast. Mosquito turned around and stared at us.

"What?" He asked.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A MURDERER! A FILTHY BLOOD THIRSTY MURDERER!" MY mom screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged herself at Mosquito, only to get stabbed by his long nose.

"MOMMYY!" I shouted. My moms side was bleeding, but she punched Mosquito and sent him flying. He quickly got back up and stabbed my mom in the chest with his nose, blood flying everywhere, and plopping on me like rain. _This can't be happening. _I thought to myself. _It cant be! It's just not real. I'll wake up and my mommy and daddy will be smiling at me!_

My mom dropped like a stone onto the floor and I raced over to her and kneeled down.

"M…mommy! MOMMY! WAKE UP! MOMM!" I shouted and my tears fell on my moms lifeless face. I saw a twitch of movement on my moms face, and hoped flared in my heart. Then I realized it was just my imagination, and I broke down all over again. Mosquito turned to me, and the blood in my veins turned cold.

"Well well. The last of the family. That's a shame. You could come and work for us. We'll take you in." Mosquito grinned evilly at me and waited for my answer. He was serious! I clenched my teeth and put my head down so my bangs slid over my eyes.

"You little bug. Murdering people without worrying about how other people will feel. You bastard. YOU BASTARD!" I gritted my teeth and stared at my moms face again. She was beautiful, and now she was gone.

"Well, I guess that's a no. huh, what a shame. And a little girl like you shouldn't be saying such bad words. Your mom didn't raise you right anyway."

My eyes shot open and my blood started to boil. _How dare he insult my mom. He's going to pay! _I said a quick prayer for my mom and dad, then stood up.

"I'll kill you." I shouted as I raced for him. I managed to peck his cheek with a punch, leaving a small bruise. He ran back and sliced across my cheek, leaving a huge cut, blood flying everywhere. I grabbed my cheek and fell to my knees. Warm blood oozed out of my cut, and stained my blue plaid skirt.

"Hmph. That's the best you can do? How sad, I expected so much more. Oh well, your time is up." He extended his nose to maximum height, and charged toward me. And this was it. What seemed like no hope for me. That my whole life had just crumbled in a day. That's when I heard Hikaru's scream.

"HIKARIIIII!" He shouted, and the next thing I knew, he was bent over me, his body covering me like a shield. Then I saw the blood trickle down from his back, and right then and there I might have lost it. He fell down on me and I weakly got up, wrapping my arms around him and checking his heart beat.

It was still beating just fine, and he was breathing to. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hikari….run…." He weakly said. Mosquito was in attack position again, and I wasn't ready to lose the last person I had. I helped Hikaru up, and put his arm over my shoulder, then I made a run for it. I ran past my dead mother, and the sinister Mosquito who just watched. _Why? _I ran with Hikaru all the way to my house. I pushed down the door with all my strength, and fell in. my face was still bleeding dangerously, and I felt dizzy. Hikaru's back was pierced from the stab, but he could live through it. I layed him on the couch and got bandages and wrapped us up.

Arachne never came looking for us, and Hikaru and I ran away far from my city. We had taken the extra money from my mom's purse, and I had taken her favorite gold heart necklace. As a memory. I never took it off. We each had a scar to. His was on his back, and mine was a long one going down my cheek. At first I told Hikaru he shouldn't come, but he insisted.

"I can't let anything happen to you. All you have is me now. And all I have is you." He hated his parents. We went on traveling for a few months, and both our birthdays had passed. So we were 13. That's when we found out we could both transform into weapons. I was a long slender sword. Hikaru was a flaming shuriken. We switched back and forth when we fought. Usually thugs picked fights with us. I had gotten used to this, and that's when tragedy struck again.

We had made camp for the night, and as I was sleeping, I heard a sickening voice. Giriko. I flung myself up and went into partial weapon mode. But I was to slow and Giriko grabbed my arm and twisted it. I had howled in pain and that woke Hikaru up. He tried to fight Giriko, but got thrown around until he was unconscious.

"Please leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded and pleaded.

"That's fine." Giriko said, "Arachne only wants you anyway." He duct taped my mouth shut and dragged me away. I got one last glance at Hikaru, and I heard him say something. He said my name.

Anyway I was trapped at Archne's for a few days. They had thrown me into a dungeon like place. I was scheduled for execution. But, a few days ago, I had planned my escape. And now I was about to perform it.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

*HIKARIS POV*

The bike wouldn't budge from the mud, and I could hear Arachnes crew getting closer. I jumped of and landed in the gooey slop. It was up to my knees, and walking was really hard. I sloshed through, taking careful steps. My heavy backpack was really weighing me down, but there was no way on earth I could abandon it. It was one of my most precious memories. I saw dry land ahead of me by only a few feet, so I decided to throw my backpack over to it, then grab it and start running again.

I quickly took of my backpack and threw it over to the land, landing with a thump. I now tried to run through the mud, witch was still as hard as ever, but I got through much quicker. I picked up my backpack and darted so fast. I gave a quick glance behind me and saw Arachnes crew running to where the mud began, then stopping. They were trying to figure out how to get across. Ha-ha on them! I darted straight down the land until I saw the familiar light coming from outside. The way out of here! I ran straight through all the way to the city, not stopping once. Now all I needed to do was find Hikaru. Then we could go to Death city and enter shibusen. That was our original plan, and we're sticking to it!

*MOSQUITOS POV*

"Don't let that little wench get away!" Mosquito shouted after the guards. The girl known as Hikari, mashumaris daughter, was captured and scheduled for execution. Mosquito had remembered her to. She had run away from him after he had killed her parents and her friend. It was funny to watch her run away with the friend on her back, like she thought he would live. Mosquito laughed to himself. one of the guards carrying him looked up at him.

"Oh ho ho. Its nothing. Just that once we catch that girl, I will finish her off myself! Oh ho ho ho!" Mosquito laughed and laughed until he saw the girl cross the mud and run even farther, as fast as she could go. "NO!" Mosquito shouted, "CATCH THAT GIRL! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE HER!"

*GIRIKOS POV*

"I swear that old man's gonna lose it one day. Look at all those veins popping out of his head…." Giriko said to himself as he puzzled how to cross the humongous and deep mud puddle. Mosquito really wanted this chick. She took one of arachnes magic rings, but no one seems to worry about that. Just killin her. That magic ring can do a lot of damage though.

The funny part is, he's in triumph about killing the chicks whole family and friend. He's always laughing at the part were she carried her boyfriend of to safety, even though he's dead. But when I went to get the girl, he was there. Alive and tryin to beat my ass. He failed though. I decided to be the man here and cross the stupid mud. I put my foot down, and when I did, I immediately sank down.

"What the hell? Its so deep!" I yelled, blood starting to boil because new clothes were getting dirty. Just then a piece of paper flew in my face.

"Ah! What the hell is this shit?" I ripped the paper off my face and examined it. It was a map. It had stuff scribbled all over it. It was the girl, Hikari's, map. And it had a very well drawn arrow on it pointing to Death City. That must be the next place she was going. I gripped the paper and slowly turned around.

"Never mind chasin her for now, lets meet her in Death City. It'll be our surprise to her. Heh heh."


	2. Hikari meets kid!

**CHAPTER 2:**

*HIKARI'S POV*

I dashed out of the muddy and cramp swamp, but, ended up falling down a huge rocky mountain. I forgot that was there. Damn. I tumbled down, my skin scraping every sharp jagged edge of rock and some twigs. When I finally reached the bottom, I had bruises and cuts all over me. I weakly got up a dusted myself off. I looked off into the horizon and saw…nothing. Just rocks and sand. Where was I? I took my muddied back pack off and put it softly on the ground. Then I dug around until my hand touched something small and metallic. I pulled it out of my backpack and grinned. Arachnes magic ring. I had stolen it before I escaped. It does a lot of magical stuff supposedly. I guess it helped me get out, cause how else would I have been able to jump 4 stories of arachnophobias base and live? Coincidence? I think not.

I slipped the metallic ring on my index finger and awed In it. It was pretty. It was a small ring that was all metal, it had a sparkly cobweb on the front, and defiantly wasn't little kids play jewelry. I continued searching my backpack until my fingers touched sleek paper. I pulled the paper out and examined it. It was my map. I had lost the other one somewhere back there in the swamp, thank goodness I had an extra. I unfolded it and began to read carefully until I found Death City. Right now I was in the desert, wow from a swamp to a desert, and I had a lot of miles to go before I reached there.

"Maybe that lord Death guy I've heard of can help me find Hikaru, and we can try to defeat arachnophobia. Maybe." I talked to myself sometimes when I was alone or scared. But I couldn't help it. I get scared pretty easily actually. I'm scared of thunder, large animals, being alone, oh, and at the very top of the list, being kidnapped at night and having your best friend be unconscious and then when you escape the kidnappers you have no idea where he is. That's definitely at the top of the list. Of course.

_Yeah your so weird when you do that. God it's annoying. _chi said. Okay, here's another weird thing about me. Ever since I was little, chi has been with me. Kind of like…another me. But with an alter ego. She usually chimes in on the worst of times, but sometimes she's helpful. She only talks in my mind of course. She pretty much lives there. I know what she looks like to. She has long dark hair, and usually wear a weird rockers outfit. I had seen her in person once to. When me and Hikaru were doing soul resonance for the first time, she appeared in front of us and gave us a bit more strength. It was a ghost like image though. Hikaru knows about her to, and sometimes she plays with his mind also. What I know for a fact though, is that she's actually a dead girl. And her soul rests in my body to. we're sort of friends. Her family and her died in a fire, and after that, instead of letting her soul rot, she found me and decided to give my soul a roommate. It's a bit weird, and in the beginning, scary. But I'm used to it now. And she wants to find Hikaru just as bad as me, and take down arachnophobia.

"Shut up." I grumbled to her as she giggled.

"_Ha-ha! It's true though!"_

I decided to try and find camp for the night, far away from arachnophobia, I walked and walked until I came by a small house. _What's a house doing here in the middle of nowhere? _I asked myself. The light was on and I guessed someone was home. I figured I should just keep walking. It was dark now though, and really cold. I shivered and rubbed my arms with my hands. Then the door of the house creaked open, and an old lady stepped out. She saw me and asked what I was doing. I told her just looking for camp and then she invited me in. WOOO! She gave me some yummy soup and bread. Then she helped fix up my cuts and bruises. That night I stayed at her house and the next morning I left. I thanked her for her kindness and I was on my way. She gave me her phone number, just in case I ever needed a place to stay or help again. She didn't even ask about my parents, just what I was doing on my travels. I had explained that I wanted to find Death City and explore shibusen some. I couldn't tell her the truth, or she coul have gotten hurt to.

About halfway through my loooooooooooong journey, I started thinking about Hikaru. I was wondering were he was and if he was okay. I was really worried, but I tried to calm myself down by thinking about some of my good memories I had shared with him. There was the time I had lost my favorite stuffed bear, and found it torn up from my dog, and he had gone through all the trouble of making a new one for me. His hands were so messed up. We even kissed once. Not really a romantic way, but the day when my mom had died and we had escaped from mosquito, I was crying in my room before we left, and he came upstairs and comforted me. Then he kissed me on the forehead and told me everything was going to be fine. And that he'd always stay by my side.

Tears started welling up in my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away. Hikaru wouldn't want me to cry right now, so I forced myself my hardest not to. That's when a huge city started coming into view. I peered over at it and gasped. Death City! It was Death City! I started running as fast as I could to Death City. Leaving little trails of dust behind.

*MOSQUITOS POV*

"That girl is arriving at Death City now Mosquito Sama." The guard told Mosquito.

"Hmm. Yes I see that. But we can't attack her yet. It's still early in the day, and people are everywhere. It wouldn't be safe. We'll have to wait until it is darker, and she must be alone." Mosquito explained to the guards who were armed and ready.

"I don't see why we can't just get her and run dammit. I want some action, we've been walking for fricken _hours." _Giriko complained while taking another swig of alcohol

"Do you _want_ Death to kill us?" Mosquito asked. "Arachne said we have to get the girl back, and if we fail, she's gonna kill us! So we either wait, or we die it's that simple." Mosquito smiled smugly and Giriko growled at him.

"Hmph. Whatever shortie. This stupid plan of yours better work, or I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh trust me Giriko. It will. Oh hohohho!"

*Hikari's Pov*

"Ughhhh. I've been walking for a while around this huge city. Where's Death supposed to be anyway?" I whispered to myself angrily.

"What business do you have with my father?" Came a male voice. I spun around and faced a tall boy who was wearing a black suit with a skull on it. He had black hair, and three white stripes on the one side of his hair. He looked pretty formal.

"Oh, uhhhhh…well I….your father?" I was stumbling over my words.

"Yes, lord Death is my father." The formal male said, "What is your business with him?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if he could help me find my friend. He might have been captured by Arachnophobia," And just like that the boys jaw dropped wide open.

*KIDS POV*

It was another beautifully symmetrical day as I strolled Death City's streets. As I was walking, I strolled past a girl with long blond hair and purple streaks. Perfectly symmetrical. Then I heard her whisper to herself something about my father. I spun around and asked, "What business do you have with my father?" the girl turned around and stared for a second, then said, "Oh, uhhhhh….well I…your father?" I nodded and said, "Yes. Lord Death is my father. What is your business with him?" The next words came out at me and I froze.

"I was wondering if he could help me find my friend, He might have been captured by arachnophobia." I stood there for a second to absorb the information I had just obtained. This girl has had her friend captured by arachnophobia? Arachnophobia….shibusen has been trying to defeat them for a long time… I picked up my head real quick and acted nonchalant.

"Ah, yes, of course, right this way."

*HIKARIS POV*

I followed the boy to Death. Not sure where I was going, but I knew I needed to go. Then a question popped in my head.

"Um, thanks for taking me to Death. What's your name?" I strolled up next to him and stared.

"No problem. My name is Death the kid. But you can just call me kid if you want." I nodded and smiled, Death the kid, how appropriate. And before I knew it, we were in front of a huge building that looked very Symmetrical. Kid seemed to be in awe of it.

"Here we are." he finally said, "Shibusen. The place were my father is. Lets go."


	3. Hikari's confrontation with Lord Death!

*CHAPTER 3*

I followed the boy named kid up the long stairs to Shibusan. As we started to enter, my heart started to pound. I was a pretty shy person, unless you pissed me off, then your ass would be kicked so fast. And because I was shy, talking to Death himself was scary. Especially since I was involved with you know what. Kid opened the big doors and a cool breeze escaped and patted me on the face. We walked through a few narrow halls, until we reached a big black door.

"This is it." kid said as he turned away, "I guess I'll leave you to it then. Good bye Hikari Chan." he started to walk away and my heart froze. _Oh craaapp! There's no way I can talk to DEATH by myself! _I panicked for a quick second, then without thinking I grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. He lost his balance and toppled over on to me, causing us both to land on the floor with a thud.

"Owwww….sorry." We both said sorry at the same time, and I felt myself blush. _Why am I blushing? What the heck! Stupid me! _I mentally yelled at myself. I could hear chi giggle.

Kid gently got of off me and held his hand out to me..

"Do you need help up?" He asked gently. I grabbed his hand and he gently pulled me up.

"T….thanks." I stuttered, "And….um…..I'm sorry I made you fall….I was just wondering if…you'd…come in there with me while I talk to Lord Death…um, I'm kinda shy…" He thought about it for a second, then nodded his head.

"Sure, I understand. That's fine." He said as he strode past me. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

*KIDS POV*

After Hikari had pulled my arm and we fell over, I got back up and slowly helped her up. "Th…thanks." She stuttered, then explained why she did it. I nodded, and turned past her to walk in My fathers room. _Perfect! _I thought. _Now I can understand fully what happened with Her and Arachnophobia. I was going to ask my Father about it, but it's only a slight chance he would have told me the whole story. I don't want to be nosy, but this is important! I must know!_

I opened my Father's door to find him standing there, along with Maka's dad, Spirit.

"Kid kun! Hello Hello! Good to see ya! Wats up?" My Father asked. He then noticed Hikari behind me.

"well who's this?

*HIKARIS POV*

We walked in the room were Death was and I tensed up beside kid. This was the moment. I had to do something and take Arachnophobia down. I had to find Hikaru. Inside Death's room stood A man with red shaggy hair, and a black suit. Next to him stood a tall figure wearing a long black cloth and a skull mask. He had abnormally large white hands…I was guessing he was Death.

"kid kun! Hello hello! Good to see ya! Wats up?" But he didn't look anything like I imagined. I sort of imagined an, "I'll kill you look!" With a deep voice and everything. Not a gay frilly happy Death! Was something horribly wrong with whoever named him? Or just him?

Death then looked at me, and my hair stood on ends.

"Well." He said, "Who's this?"

"Um…uh….er…" I stuttered, then mentally punched myself for being so shy.

"Her name's Hikari. She came to talk to you about Arachnophobia , Right Hikari?" Kid explained for me, then turned. I carefully came out from behind him and waved a little.

"Uh….y…yeah, that's me. Hikari." I said as my face turned red.

"Arachnophobia? Ah, yes of course! Of course young Hikari! Now what about it?" Death asked as cool as a cucumber. That was easy.

"Um….well, you see your majesty…." I started. Kid and Death gave puzzling looks. I guess Death didn't go by 'Your majesty'. "Um….well anyway me and my friend have been um….going on lots of Camping trips lately by ourselves." Yeah, yeah, camping trips. Perfect. "And one day when we were walking to our next camping Area. My friend, Hikaru had bumped into, er…." Lets see, what _did_ Hikaru bump into? "um, a guy with some weird spiky strawberry blond hair…and he had chains on his legs…he fought me and my friend, but we had escaped from him, and got separated.. And I cant find my friend, and I was wondering if you might be able to help. He's uh, really important to me. JUST IN A FRIENDS WAY OF COURSE!" I finished then face palmed myself mentally 10 times. Who would believe a stupid story like that? I wouldn't! Especially since I kept stuttering, they're gonna think I made it up! Which I mostly did. But some of it was true! Like running into Giriko…and losing Hikaru.

Death stared at me with blank expression for a second. The red haired man kept staring at me all weird like. And kid seems shocked. But he tried not to show it once I glanced at him.

"Ohhh, I see. So that's what happened eh?" Death finally said, "Well we'll have to see what we can do! Arachnophobia can be pretty tricky, but I'm sure we'll find your friend! Is that all?" I nodded slowly. Then it became silent for a minute.

"Oh, and one more thing, where did you come from Hikari Chan?" Death said looking curious. Well I was screwed. _Hikari you jackass, look what's happened now! What are you going to tell them? You Can't tell them how you and your family were associated with Arachnophobia, you were trying to hide that in the first place. Ughhh._

I put on a sad face and PRAYED to the god of fibs this would work. "Ummm….well, you see, my family was um killed….by a bear on a camping trip, and only I survived. So it was just me and Hikaru for a while." _Really Hikari? A BEAR? God someone needed to give you lessons in lying. That are throw your ass down a well with a real damn bear._

"Shut up chi." I whispered out loud. Kid stared at me.

"O…oh, that was the name of the stupid bear! I had given it to it after it killed my parents! It means 'blood' and yeah…guess I was just upset…I'm a bit weird I know." My face turned dark red, and I hid my face in in my black hoodie's hood, one of Hikaru's actually. It was getting cold, so I put it on a few minutes ago. When I had smelt Hikaru's familiar scent from his hoodie, I relaxed a little and slowly lifted my head. Pretend tear were in my eyes, it was a good thing I was a good actress. "I really miss them." I said sadly. Well _That_ was the truth.

I glanced up and saw kid with a sympathetic look on his face. He looked sorry for me. Death nodded slowly and said, "I see. I'm so sorry Hikari Chan. Well were are you staying now? We should know, so that way if we need you, we can find you." I just stood there. On the inside though, I was cracking up at how it seemed like I was being tested. Ah, how things never seem to work out for me.

"Er, well….no where…but I can just find a park or something, it's okay." I was as red as a tomato, and I put Hikaru's hoodie over my head some more. Kid's eyes went wide open. The creepy pedo red head dude just kept staring, and Death just stayed blank.

"Hmmm. I see, well that simply wont do. In shibusen, all students must have a home." Death said staring out a window. My ears perked up.

"Umm….well I'm not a student….sooo it's fine. I guess." I said with a puzzled look on my face. Death shook his head.

"Nope nope. You have no family, and no guardian, or even a place to stay. Soooo, Shibusan is taking you in as offff…Now!" Death said holding up one of his oddly large hands. I gasped and kids jaw slightly fell open for a minute, then he quickly closed it.

"R….really….but, well I am a weapon, and a meister to I guess….but, I don't know if I can stay long…" I said sheeply. Death looked puzzled again.

"And why not?"

"w…well, once we find Hikaru…I don't really think he'll want to be in shibusen, he likes to explore, and be free I guess. I cant leave him, and I refuse to keep him here if he feels like he's not free enough. I….I'm sorry." I bowed my head. My face was really red, guess I just wasn't a people person.

"Hmmm. I seeeeee." Death said, "Oh well we'll figure something out. Do you still want our help?" _Uhhh duh dumbass, that's why I came friggin miles and miles and MILES to get here. _chi said. _C'mon Chi, calm down. We need their help to find Hikaru, so if I have to stay here awhile that's fine. Plus we might be able to destroy the hellish arachnophobia_. I explained to her in my mind. I heard chi scoff at having no other answers, and I answered death.

"Ummm, well yes of course sir. I traveled very long to get here, so if you would like me to stay until Hikaru comes back, I don't mind. I'll do whatever it takes to find him." I said firmly, then cracked a little when I said Hikaru's name. Kid looked deep in thought when I had glanced at him, then he spoke up.

"Yes father. That seems like a reasonable objective. She can stay in one of our dorm rooms, and you can put her in my classes until she gets to know the place. And when we find, er, Hikaru, she can leave. We might even get to take down Arachnophobia with an extra student. I can sense her soul. It's pretty strong." I blushed when kid said my soul was strong. Death bobbed his head for a few seconds, then said,

"Ah yes yes. I suppose that's a good idea son. As long as Hikari Chan agrees that's the plan, I suppose it could work. What do you think Hikari Chan?" Death asked staring at me.

"Ummm. Yes! Thank you soooooooooo much!" I said as I bowed.

"Sure sure no problem! You can start at Shibusan tomorrow! Kid, can you show her a free dorm?"

Kid nodded. "Yes Father." He then started to walk out of the room, and I followed.

"Thanks again soooo much!" I said happily. My face almost regained it's normal color as I skipped out the big doors kid was holding open for me.

*DEATHS POV*

The girl named Hikari skipped out of the room and said thanks. Leaving just me and Spirit alone again.

"Lord death." Spirit spoke up.

"Yes?"

"That girl seems a bit strange…don't you think?"

"Ah yes yes. But she seems like a splendid girl!"

"Well, do you think she's hiding something? Something important, that's she's not telling us. I got that weird feeling when she was here with kid.." Spirit explained turning to face me.

"….."

"ah, lord death…what do you think?"

"….Don't know! But I guess only time will tell! Not to mention, we could use all the help we can get to fight arachnophobia! SO yea!" Death said while clapping his hands.

"Sigh. Yes lord Death." Spirit said as he dropped his head and sighed.

I gave him a puzzled look.

*KIDS POV*

I held the door open for Hikari and she skipped out, obviously happy she accomplished her goal. She might have also been happy about having help for that Hikaru guy. She seems to care about him a lot. What is he to her? Uh, never mind such a weird question. I closed the door behind Hikari and she skipped ahead a few steps, then stopped.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her. She turned around and faced me.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Thank you for helping me, but I'm sure I'll be fine by myself. I mean, I guess you can choose if you want to hang around with me for a while or not though." she explained, then started examining her nails, which were somewhat chipped and looked bitten on. Liz would go nuts right now. But her nails were…wait! When I looked closer, one nail was longer then the other! It was asymmetrical! I grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" she yelled with a bit of alarm and a dash of worry in her voice.

"Your nails!" I said, already starting to lose it.

"My nails?" She looked puzzled as she rose her hand that wasn't being pulled by me near her face. "What about them?"

"Th….they're….unsymmetrical! Oh the sight just makes me…urp!" I then burst through the doors and found the nearest bush to puke in. I stayed in my state for a good 20 minutes.

"You know I would find this offensive if I didn't have a good reason for it. But I do, so I don't really care."

The fact that she didn't care of her unsymmetricalness made me puke even more.


End file.
